


Stiles and Jackson Go For Six

by moonlightcalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A LOT OF BLOW JOBS, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits to Dating, Friends to Friends with Benefits, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Jackson, POV Stiles, Pierced Jackson Whittemore, Piercings, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, his other piercings are a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selfie from Jackson's Instagram definitely made Stiles mouth water--there might've been drool. This new info may have had him ignoring Jackson. Jackson has other plans though when Stiles finally goes to a party with him.</p>
<p>(Lydia and Danny have shenanigans, and deal with dumb boys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and Jackson Go For Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudii85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/gifts).



> So this is for Claudia, because it's all her fault, cause she said she saw my tags, which weren't even that long... And said she NEEDED a fic, and then I needed to tell her what EXACTLY went through my mind. And I blame the child, you hear me Claudia! <3 <3
> 
> And thanks to moonstalker24 who read over, and fed my ego:D
> 
> Also remember, first time writing the porn. A new sin.

He kept tapping the table waiting for the call to go through. It was Friday, and it was time for his annual call with Danny and Lydia. Usually Jackson was with him but, well… he was able to convince him to go to that party without him.

Earlier that day, he had had enough and finally broke, voice cracked and suggested that they go to the party. He said he would need to get a shower and would just text Lydia that they were gonna skip that night.

The whole week was horrible and it was Jackson’s fault. He would have been fine, if it wasn’t for that Instagram picture.

The selfie, that he might add, that showed off Jackson’s stupid pretty face being a fucking stupid dork. The selfie that showed off his amazing stupid eyes, and his stupid stubble. And don’t get him started on his hair. But! But more importantly the selfie that showed off his tit. And the piercing.

That’s right Jackson Whittemore had a nipple piercing. A stupid fucking nipple piercing that Stiles wanted to fit his mouth around.

(He might have drooled when he first saw it.

And... okay it really didn’t help that he couldn’t help but wonder if he had any **other** piercings.

Who knew he had a thing for piercings?)

And he’s tried to act normal. He has! But, well he actually sees him now that they go to college, and he would actually admit that, yeah, they’re friends. But it’s hard because he stares, he definitely stares, and he thinks Jackson’s catching on.

God kill him now.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Stiles hissed, as soon as Lydia’s and Danny’s face came onto the screen.

While Danny face looked affronted and confused, Lydia’s twisted into a smug sort of satisfaction.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Told you he had a thing for piercings,” Lydia said poking him. “You owe me 10 bucks.”

“What?” Stiles asked. Seriously?

“He does not have a thing for piercings!” Danny said, irritated. “I’m pretty sure I pointed that out when I had to undress in front of him.”

“You do know what I’m talking about!”

Stiles remembered that. Lydia was throwing an end of the year party, and Stiles was already in her room smoking. Danny came in with a red stain on.

He had made Stiles take off his plaid, and give it to him. He probably would have taken more notice to the fact the Danny’s nipples were pierced, if he wasn’t so high and more concerned about how bad it must have hurt.

(He realizes that could be marked as strange seeing as how he had just gotten his first tattoo with Scott the weekend before, but then again pain drain is a wonderful thing.)

“Ok, so he has a thing for Jackson with piercings,” Lydia said waving a hand. “You still owe me my money.”

“Why… are you guys betting on me?” he asked, confused. “Do you often bet on what gets me hot and bothered?”

“We were just curious as to why that Alpha had you all ‘hot and bothered’,” Lydia smiled. “He wasn’t that much of a catch, and after you got over me you weren’t that desperate.”

“I mean, the threesome with Erica and Boyd sure helped out the ego. But Brian?” he asked, he remembered the alpha that had came through last year. Oh boy did he remember. “So, what did you come up with?”

“For sure you have a strength kink,” Danny says. “Which I can’t really blame you. It’s a perk of dating a werewolf. I also got money out of that one.”

“I’m… glad? But wait does that mean Brian had a nipple piercing?”

“Yes,” Lydia answered him.

“Huh…” He wondered if he could convince him to come down to campus. They still texted each other.

“--Stiles, Stiles! Pay attention, why did you call us early? And where’s Jackson,” Lydia said, snapping her fingers

“Oh, oh yeah that,” he mumbled. He could feel his face turning red.

“Did you already hit on him? Are you calling because you had sex with him, and don’t know how to deal?” Danny asked.

“No! No, of course not.. It’s actually the opposite?”

“What?” he asked, while Lydia asked, “Why aren’t you crying to Scott?”

“Because Scott doesn’t need to know I’m having a sexual crisis over Jackson! And you, I blame this on you! Did he get it after you? Because of you? You knew this! And this time I’m seeing a hot guy with a very nice piercing while I am not high, and have gotten over my fear of needles (sorta),” he told them. He dropped his face into his hands. “I don’t **mean** to, but I keep staring. And I’m pretty sure I can see it sometimes through his shirts… Also, I think he caught on, and I don’t want to raise his ego… Or get mocked. So I’ve been kinda, avoiding him?”

Sighing he looked up. What he did not expect to see was Lydia handing over money to Danny. Pitying to amused looks? Sure. Them outright laughing? Absolutely. He did not expect for them to have another bet on… what? Whether he’d tap that?

Whatever.

“Ignoring the money--What do I do? Tell me! I convinced him to go to a party, and said I’d text you we weren’t gonna talk tonight. Tell me. I need to hurry up and go.” He bit his lip. Jackson’s been good so far not mentioning the avoiding. And, ok he actually looked happy about hanging out. Well he thinks happy? He was too nervous to actually pay attention.

“Find someone at the party,” Danny shrugged, like it was a no brainer.

“Fuck him,”

“Lydia!” he and Danny exclaimed.

“What? He gets it out of his system, and also learns something about himself. Who knows, maybe he’ll get one.”

Haha, yeah no, like he’d let a needle pierce through his skin, and make a hole.

“But they still have another three years together Lydia,” Danny said. “There’s no way that could end well. Clearly, Stiles just needs to let off steam. And he’s going to a party, and he can just sleep with a random person. And forget about it.”

“I guess there’s that, but Stiles won’t be able to let it go,” Lydia said. “He actually **likes** him now.”

“I do not like Jackson,” he groused. “He’s pack. Just pack.”

“Now, that’s flimsy,” Danny snorts.

“I--okay, so he’s a friend. Which is even more of reason, to **not** sleep with him.”

“You did fine with Erica and Boyd,” Lydia points out.

“But that was different! This is Jackson,” he tried to stress. He must have, because Lydia gave a pointed look to Danny. The two had a quick conversation between their eyes, and it ended with Danny’s eyes widening, before getting up and leaving the view of the screen.

“Well, you’re running late. Why don’t you go get dressed,” Lydia said. “Text me later.”

“Um. Okay,” he said blinking. “Is Danny okay?”

“Oh, he’s fine,” she said. “Now go.”

He glanced a look at his phone. “Shit! Jackson’s gonna kill me.”

He rushed changing, not bothering with different pants. He switched out his graphic tee for a grey shirt, and shrugged on the green cardigan that Lydia sent him.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

He left the room in a flurry grabbing his keys and wallet, slamming the door.

“Shit!”

He came back in, grabbing his beanie that had fallen to the ground.

..

“Shit, he probably already left,” Stiles said, looking around. He didn’t spot him, but he did see where all the liquor was. Cool.

He started towards it when he heard his name called out. Stiles looked over and saw Jackson gesturing him over. He was smiling--but it looked forced. Oh great.

Oh, hell he probably even heard him. Or maybe not, it was loud.

“Hey, I was just gonna,” he gestured to the drinks. He was trying to not look. Oh god, was he trying not to look at him. Damn him for looking hot. It wasn’t even, it was just a pair of dark wash jeans and tight white shirt.

“Here, take mine it’s not like I’m gonna get drunk off it,” Jackson handed it to him.

“Thanks, dude,” he sniffed it. “Hmm whiskey.”

“So, I thought you were going to take a shower,” Jackson drawled out. Stiles choked on the whiskey.

“Asshole,” he coughed out, Jackson just laughed, clapping him on the back.

“So what did you need to talk to them about?” he said. And the thing was he was trying for casual, Stiles knew this, but it was so not causal. “You could’ve just told me, I would’ve stayed out of it.”

And no, no, no. Jackson sounded hurt and sad. He was pouting and he was looking over Stiles shoulder.

“Or…?” and fuck, he was definitely alluding to the fact that Stiles has been avoiding him. Fuck. But didn’t that mean he knew about the other thing?

“No! It’s just, I’m just… I did want to come, with you, but--hey did you know that Lydia and Danny have a whole series of bets on me? Apparently I’m their quick cash,” Stiles panicked.

“Um, yeah, actually I did,” Jackson said after a second, blushing.

“What?!” he yelped. He blushed and flailed, “H-how?”

Stiles continued to flail, and sputter mostly because he didn’t want the answer because he’s not ready for Jackson to know his kinks and, and whatever else Lydia and Danny betted on. It did not help that a guy was walking buy and spilled his drink on Jackson.

His RED drink on Jackson. Shit.

“Shit, dude, dudes--I’m so sorry, shit.” He looked between them and the other guy just shrugged it off, saying he could get more. He looked over at Jackson.

“It’s fine, but I’m gonna go wash it real quick,” he said, giving him a look before he left to… go upstairs? It looked like a look.

He blinked, and darted after him.

The door was slightly ajar, and he was waiting against the counter. His arms crossed drawing attention to his chest. His white, shirt stained red clung against his--oh sweet jesus Stiles is definitely seeing the piercing now. He felt his cock twitch.

“Umm,” he started trying to draw his gaze away. “Um, sorry for, um, that.”

“No, worries,” he said turning around.

“What? Who are you, usually you’d cry…” he trailed off when Jackson turned on the sink and started to pull off his shirt.

Holy sweet jesus, what was it that Stiles had hot guys taking off their red stained shirt in front of him? Something in the water?

“Spill drinks on a lot of guys Stilinski?” Jackson said smirking.

“I said--no. Just Danny got some red stuff spilled and came to me because I layer. To be honest I was way too high to actually appreciate it,” Stiles said, looking up and down his toned back. Jackson saw him, and smirk--the smug bastard.

“So does that mean you’re gonna appreciate it now?” he asked, turning his head to look him in the eyes.

Stiles stepped closer until he was chest to back against Jackson, he rested his hands on Jackson’s waist. Jackson grinded back against him. He was still looking at him, as Stiles brought his face closer, he looked at his lips.

Stiles smirked now, oh yeah, he could do this.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. Brushing his lips against Jackson’s. “Yeah, I think I will.”

At that moment he didn’t really care if it was a bad idea or not. All his reasonings went out the window, because they were kissing and it felt… God, it felt--

He had let his hand creep up while he was talking and it was now sliding against Jackson’s nipple. He moaned into his mouth, pushing his chest further into his hand. Stiles broke the kiss, trying to work his free hand into Jackson’s pants. They were both breathing hard into each other’s mouths. He saw Jackson’s eyes dart down to his mouth again. He licked them in response, groaning, thinking about getting them around the wolf’s cock.

But fuck, if he was getting nowhere, yet he didn’t want to let his other hand leave the part of Jackson that’s had him drooling, and half hard for a better part of the week.

This time he groaned in frustration, before grabbing him through his pants and pulling him back. Jackson had dropped his head, looking down. Stiles kissed his shoulder before, sucking and biting at it. Looking at the bruises, before they soon disappeared.

He looked into the mirror after one dark, red bite mark left Jackson’s skin. He breathed out a little fuck, looking at Jackson and him.

Jackson who had his eyes closed and his mouth open, sighing and gasping as Stiles pinched at his nipple. Never trying to get away. As he pushed back and forth between Stiles cock that was starting to hurt at the strain of his jeans and his hand, that was by now just cupping him, giving him pressure.

“Jackson,” he couldn’t keep the moan out of his voice. “Jack, Jacks look. Come on, open your eyes. Fuck Jackson, look how pretty you are. Working yourself over, I’m not even doing anything besides playing with your titty.”

Jackson was looking, slack-jawed, and started working his hips faster. Ground his cock hard against his hand, before biting out, “Kinda have to do all the work, don’t I? You’re useless because of the ring.”

Then he shoved his ass back, and fuck, why did he put on his tightest jeans? He was gonna die.

Stiles choked on a laugh, “Hm, ‘s not my fault if it’s distracting.” He kissed his cheek softly. “Not my fault that you’re distracting.” Kissed his lips, sucking on the bottom one. “That you feel so good, fuck, you feel so good against me.”

“Fuck,” Jackson said, wiggling out of his hold, and turning to face him. He gave him a look of consideration, before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling in for another kiss. “You really do have a mouth on you, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” he mumbled kissing him again. His hand zeroed on Jackson’s nipple again, starting to play with it, while his other grabbed his thigh pulling him closer.

“Lydia won that bet,” he whispered in his ear, before biting at his neck below. Hard. Stiles yelped. He could also feel his face turn red. “Also the one about the neck kink--or is it the bruises? Danny called foul.”

“Dick,” he said, with no real heat. He pouted at Jackson. “I mean--how? That’s so not fair. How much do you know? Unfair advantage--I call foul.”

“Hmm, guess you just have to find out, huh?” Jackson asked. “And I can see how right they were on things, yeah? So what is it? Neck or bruises?”

“Jackson,” he whined, dropping head on his shoulder. He could feel the flush go down his neck. Not attractive. “Can we go back to the thing where making out was a thing? We can definitely talk about this stuff later.”

He knew he was about to start talking again, but he didn’t let Jackson get a word in because he ducked his head and finally. Finally he got his mouth fitted against his nipple. He sucked hard and made Jackson yelp this time.

“Fucker,” he said pulling at Stiles hair. It wasn’t enough to pull him off though, just a tight grip that grounded him.

He sighed, suckling at him and swirled his tongue. The taste of the metal had him groaning, it wasn’t cold as he imagined so many times it was warm because of how long Stiles had been playing with it.

Yeap, yeah. Stiles definitely had a thing for piercings. This was the best thing ever. Stiles probably played with it for few minutes before Jackson spoke.

“As much as I’m loving this, I would like an orgasm before the party ends,” Jackson tugged harder on his hair. Stiles could feel the eye roll, and the ego. “Come on.”

He gave it one last loving lick, and honestly didn’t even give it a passing thought before he gave it a kiss before he moved to other side. Jackson laughed, tugging his hair.

“Not what I meant.”

He didn’t sound that put out though, but after a second he started to undo his pants. Stiles perked up at that. He took his mouth off, with spit trailing after him. He looked down, then up at Jackson, then down again. He swallowed looking at the bulge. Jackson’s cock, would have probably already been peeking out of his underwear, but Jackson was holding it. He could see him flexing his hand.

“Um,” he licked his lips. “Do you, um do you have any other piercings I should know about?”

Jackson yanked his hair, making him look up. Letting go of his length he brought his hand to Stiles cheek. He was smirking, and his eyes… Stiles felt like he was missing something.

He rubbed his thumb in a comforting motion before he gave a quick, dirty kiss. That ended with his fingers fucking Stiles mouth. Stiles whimpered, sucking hard. He couldn’t wait to have these finger in his hole. To have have Jackson filling him up, and then gagging him on his fingers.

Like he was now, pushing his fingers in at a steady pace letting him suck, and tongue at him, massaging tongue before pulling away. Stiles followed after him.

“Okay, baby, why don’t you show me how your pretty mouth looks on my cock,” Jackson said, voice low, and gently taking his fingers out of Stiles mouth for good. All the while Stiles uttered little ‘yes, please’s, and ‘want your cock, wanna taste yous’.

He then traced his fingers on his lips, making Stiles wet with his spit. He was sure his lips were red, and puffy by now. Jackson basically purred giving him a sweet kiss, before guiding Stiles to his knees.

Stiles went straight to his balls, mouthing at him through his underwear. He sighed at the smell. He just, he just… fuck he smelled Jackson, that all there was to it. Jackson. Stiles felt dizzy at the overwhelming scent, and dizzy with the knowledge that he was the reason behind the wet spot of pre-come.

Jackson still had a hold his hair, trying guide him up his clothed length. Getting the picture Stiles started to mouth up his length, and his hands that had otherwise been lying useless on his on knees started to kneed at Jackson's thighs. He started to peel down his briefs from the back, his hands grabbing at that perfect ass.

Fuck, fuck. How didn’t he realize they needed to do this sooner?

He gave a lick to the tip of the head, before he started to finally pull his underwear down further--but.

He stopped halfway, ignoring how it rode back up and blinked. He looked up and saw a strange mix of humor, smugness, and fondness adorning Jackson’s face. Stiles looked back down before sucking him through his underwear and moaned.

“Fuck, I needed this yesterday,” he whimpered, but Jackson still heard if his laugh said anything. Not bothering to look up he said, “Leave me alone, this is a self revelation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how updating will look, but this is not at all finished.
> 
> Comment & Review :)


End file.
